World Of Our Own
by Di Gi Ryuu
Summary: This universe is far from Earth and consists three planets: Oceanus, Volcanon, and Skyran. Each planet consists a princess who long to know the meanings of the other planets that they are forbidden to see. Little did they know, a foe from long ago returns
1. Default Chapter

Prologue: Part 1  
  
Oceanus: The Water Planet  
  
Ever been to a Universe where there are different kinds of races? For example, the planet I live on has many different colonies. Our world is bigger then this other planet called Earth. Our planet is called Oceanus. It is called Oceanus because the plant made up of water. The land on our planet is man made. There isn't any real land with real soil on our planet but it the artificial is fit for our people. We all were born with the ability to breathe underwater and live on land freely.  
  
We are all called the water people. We are a peaceful race. We do not like the word `war'. To us, war is just a myth. The last war we've had happened many Millenniums ago and are only remembered in our ancient books that have almost turned to dust.  
  
My name is Umi; I was named after the beautiful sea near our home. I am fifteen years old and I am in the tenth grade. I enjoy swimming and modeling for seasonal swim suits. I do have some friends but at times I think that they are not my true friends because they seem to ask me for money all the time.  
  
I am the Princess of the planet Oceanus and I really dislike it. My parents are trying to find me a fiancée but all of them were very boring. I have my eyes on our faithful magician named Cleff. He has taken care of me since I was a small child and I've loved him since; he was my only true friend I ever had. He has a pet named Mokona; a white, fluffy bunny that really gets on my nerves but has been good to me even though he is a pest.  
  
I remembered the stories he used to tell me when I was young. He would tell me that our planet Oceanus is not the only planet out there. He told me that there were two other planets: Volcanon, and Skyran.  
  
He told me that the difference between the three planets is that Oceanus is made up of water, Volcanon has many Volcanoes (mountains that sometimes erupt hot, melted, rocks), and in Skyran the people live in the sky. I've always wanted to visit these to planets to see what they were like but my parents told me that it was forbidden to go to these planets.  
  
Long ago when there was a war Oceanus, Volcanon, and Skyran all joined forces to defeat the foe trying to take control of our planets. Ever since our planets claimed victory, we all went our separate ways and never spoke to one another for many Millenniums; some of the people did not like the idea that they were all different compared to them.  
  
I asked Cleff why the planets didn't like each other. Cleff then told me a fairy tale about a planet much like Earth. It had water, fire, and wind as one. But one day, there was an argument over which were more powerful, fire, wind, or water.  
  
The argument caused all of the people to make an agreement: separate the planet into three separate parts. Each of the people who lived on the planet picked which colony they wished to join; many families were separated this way and never saw each other again.  
  
Then it was settled, a powerful sorcerer divided the planet into three separate planets and everyone traveled to the planet they have chosen to live on. Even though it seems like a fairy tale I believe that it actually happened. Every time I go to bed, I would look out my window to the planets; they are considered our moons and they are very beautiful at night, I would ponder about what it would be like to be on one of those planets. I also wondered if the planets have Princesses too. If so, I wish I could meet them.  
  
No, I don't wish...........I want to meet them soon. Perhaps when I become Queen of Oceanus I will visit the two planets to see what they are like; hopefully not full of bitterness like they used to be long ago.  
  
End of Part 1 


	2. Gomen!

****

OMG! I'm so sorry everyone! I couldn't update my stories due to having no word processor x.x;;;;;

I'm really flattered and happy people are still reviewing my stories. If I can get back onto working on them I might be a bit rusty. I'll try to do better with my grammer and such ;

Again, forgive me minna-san! ;-;

Ryuu Ishtar

Now known as Di Gi Ryuu


End file.
